


Not Yet

by Katnissinme



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnissinme/pseuds/Katnissinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has always described her sex life with Peeta as phenomenal. But after a revealing girls-only night, she begins to wonder if there isn't something missing. </p>
<p>Explicit sexual content. Please read responsibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

Annie finishes topping off our glasses with the last of the Shiraz before resuming her seat on the oversized stuffed chair in the corner. The fire crackles in the fireplace, warming the great room of the cabin we’ve rented more with its fiery light than actually generating enough heat for the high-ceilinged, well-appointed room. I toss another log onto the fire before resuming my seat on the faux bearskin rug that lies between the hearth and the enormous coffee table made from a lacquered slice of what could possibly be a small California redwood based on its size alone.

Delly and Rue are each curled up on one end of the chocolate-colored suede sofa, Jo sits sideways, legs draped over one side of the comfy leather chair opposite the hearth. The snow is coming down steadily outside, but we barely notice. The guys – Peeta, Thom, Thresh, Finnick, and Gale – left after dinner to go to the main lodge for some “male bonding time,” while the five of us curled up under blankets and bottles of wine for some entertaining and enlightening girls-only conversation.

“Seriously, Dell? You guys really never do it when you’re having your period?” Rue looks incredulous at Delly’s latest confession.

“Absolutely not! Gross! I can’t even imagine Thom being anywhere near…. _that_ when I’m…. _ewww_!” Delly’s face contorts into a disgusted grimace and Rue just shakes her head in disbelief.

“Good thing Gale’s not squeamish about that kind of stuff – I’m horniest on my 2nd day, which is usually my heaviest day as well. We’d have some serious shit to fight over if he wasn’t game.”

“Jo – TMI!!” I cringe, not really wanting to hear this much detail about my best-friend-since-grade-school’s sex life. Of course, with Jo in the picture now, there’s not a whole lot I don’t know about her and Gale’s private life. But at least I’d like to think there’s _something_ they haven’t shared with me yet.

Jo laughs heartily. “Oh yeah – forgot you’re incapable of seeing blood without fainting, Kat. So, what do you and Peeta do – once-a-month forced abstinence or do you just back-door it for a few days to avoid climbing the walls in frustration?”

Having known Jo for more than five years now, I should know better than to let her see the look on my face right now – dumbfounded and confused. Before I can fake my way through it, though, she pounces, sitting up in her seat as if she’s just discovered life on Mars or some other well-kept secret.

“What’s this? Don’t tell me you haven’t tried this yet?”

I take a sip of my wine, desperately trying to figure a way out of this turn in the conversation that does not result in a detailed dissection of my sex life with Peeta or my inevitable humiliation dished out by my “there’s nothing I haven’t done” sex-fiend of a friend.

True to form, Annie tries to run interference. “Now Jo, not everyone is as comfortable with every form of physical intimacy as you are.”

Huh? I turn to look at Annie now, still struggling to piece together what this conversation is actually about.

She sees my confusion now, and a small smile forms. “You do know what she’s referring to though, don’t you Katniss?”

It’s well established in our group that while Delly may be the biggest prude, I am by far the least well-versed on things of a sexual nature. Having been the oldest, with no real dates until college, much less boyfriends, and way too much on my plate all these formative years, somehow I missed out on gathering the practical and “street” sex knowledge that most young adults accumulate by the time they’re my age. This certainly isn’t the first time I’ve found myself trying to guess at a term or needing some clarification on something that all of my other girlfriends seem to already have intimate knowledge of.

Not that my sex life is lacking in any way. In fact, it’s easily one of the greatest things about my relationship with Peeta. He is amazing in bed. Attentive and inventive, at least from my perspective. And, with his help, I’m not too bad, either. We have great sex – I don’t see how it could really be any better. Every now and then we may try something new – a different position, a new toy, exotic oil flavors – mostly due to his creativity and initiative. But on the whole, we’re quite happy with both the quality and quantity. At least, that’s what I’ve always thought.

“I don’t think she does,” Rue offers. I try to glare at her for selling me out, but instead I just sigh and put my glass back on the table.

I resign myself to my fate, always having preferred to just rip the band-aid off as opposed to prolonging the pain. “OK, fine. So what exactly is ‘back door’ anyway?” No sense trying to fake my way around this group – I’d never last 60 seconds.

“Sweet Jesus! You have got to be kidding. How do you manage to keep that boy satisfied?!” Jo’s disbelief is irritating at best, insulting at worst. “It’s exactly what it sounds like, brainless! Butt diddle. Ass fucking. Anal sex. Surely you’ve heard of at least one of these?”

Unfortunately I’m certain the scowl on my face is far less effective at conveying my displeasure due to the crimson tide flowing through my cheeks, my deep blush so palpable I wonder if the fire has actually leapt out of the hearth and directly onto my face. Until this very moment I was confident in the physical pleasure Peeta and I brought each other. Our love-making is varied, frequent and almost always results in both of us getting what we want. But anal sex is not something either of us has ever mentioned or tried. Well, at least not together. To be honest, it had just never occurred to me as something that would be, well, enjoyable. And I’d be lying if I said I’m more than a little surprised that it seems to be so common among my friends as well.

Unexpectedly, it’s Delly who comes to my rescue. “Not everyone is as foul-mouthed and slang-happy as you, Jo Mason. Just because she isn’t familiar with one of your vulgar terms doesn’t mean she’s clueless.” She turns to me encouragingly. “After all, Kat, you did describe your sex life with Peeta as…phenomenal, I believe?”

I gulp, vaguely recalling the last girls’ night conversation where we had delved into bragging about our sex lives to each other after a few too many tequila shots. I have a very fuzzy memory of challenging the rest of the girls to top a quite detailed and unintentionally public description I had offered of a particularly memorable evening Peeta and I had shared that involved handcuffs and feathers. Recounts the next morning assured me that I had uttered the word phenomenal more than a few times that night.

“Absolutely. It is. It was. I mean, it definitely is. Phenomenal. That’s us.” I literally gulp the rest of my wine to shut my babbling mouth.

“So, have you?” Jo, being the bull dog terrier that she is, is staring at me intently.

“Have I what?” I ask, clearly stalling for time.

She grins, a menacing, chilling look that reminds me of a lioness going in for the kill. “Have you had the pleasure of Peeta’s dick up your ass?”

I don’t really want to go here with her right now – we were having such a nice evening, and I haven’t had nearly enough to drink to enjoy this conversation. “Jo, I don’t really think…”

“No way, brainless! You know there’s no such thing as executive privilege in our group. Answer the damn question!”

I glance quickly around my circle of friends, all of whom have eyes trained on me with varying degrees of smirks on their lips and mirth in their eyes. I’m being set up for the group kill.

I sigh, recognizing that I have been effectively cornered and accepting my fate. “No.”

The cacophony that follows is a combination of giggles, moans, and tsks tsks that make me wish I had agreed to the suggestion of skinny dipping in the hot tub instead of girl talk by the fire tonight.

“Ok, ok, so we haven’t done that. So what? That doesn’t even sound like it could be enjoyable! What’s the big deal?” Knowing that defensive is the worst possible stance to adopt at this moment, I try not to let my feelings seep through. At the same time, though, part of me is fairly curious to know what the appeal is – I mean, there are so many reasons I can think of not to even try this. But clearly, I’m in the minority here.

I’m shocked once more to hear the first response come out of none other than Delly’s mouth. “Oh, Kat! You don’t know what you’re missing!”

I look at her, truly astonished. Here she is, our cadre’s self-proclaimed prude, telling me I’m missing out on anal sex. I’m too stunned to reply.

“It really is unlike anything else, hon. I don’t know how to explain it – you really just have to experience it to understand,” Annie gets a dreamy, faraway look in her eyes that makes me cringe as I realize she’s reliving a memory of doing this with Finnick. I _so_ do not need that mental image.

I look over at Rue, who at least has the decency to be acting a bit shy about it. “You, too, Rue?”

She nods enthusiastically. “I admit I was nervous at first, but oh man! When we get going, mmmmmmm!!”

Jo just looks at me, that irritating, smug grin on her face, completely pleased with herself for having squeezed this juicy tidbit out of me tonight. I raise my eyebrow at her, and she just laughs in response. “All the time, kiddo, all the time! In fact, sometimes I can’t decide which way I like it more! But hey, maybe this really isn’t for you two young ones. Maybe this is just a little too much pleasure for your delicate sensibilities to handle.”

She really is the obnoxious older sister I never wished I had. The way she relishes goading me and pushing my buttons just grates on my every last nerve.

“Or it could just be that Peeta is so talented that we don’t have to resort to such…crass ways of satisfying each other.”

Rue leans over to high-five my retort while Annie and Delly make “ooooing” noises reminiscent of junior high school truth or dare games.

Jo just looks at me, not breaking eye contact. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s not for everyone. After all, it does require you to give up _control_ if you’re really going to enjoy it. We all know how hard that is for you, Kat.”

“No harder than for you, Mason.”

“Maybe. But I’m not the one who’s never done it.”

There’s no missing the glint in her eye as she raises her glass to me, the unspoken challenge being issued as blatantly as if she had taken out a billboard. I look away to the fire as Annie, intentionally or not, it’s hard to say, steers the conversation to a round of “I never” by starting off with a question about which of us have ever participated in a threesome. Attention is thankfully transferred off of me and my sexual proclivities to Rue, who surprises all of us by admitting to having been a participant in a ménage a trois when she was still in high school.

I tune out the details of her story as my mind does cartwheels over our conversation. I can’t help but wonder if this is something Peeta has ever thought about. Would he ever want to try this? Would I? Just thinking about it makes me wince, but if all four of my friends have done it, it can’t be all bad. And must even feel good in some way, though the thought of Peeta’s thick, hard cock being thrust up my ass makes me clench my cheeks in apprehension more than anticipation. And yet….there is something undeniably kinky and erotic about the image my mind conjures of being on my hands and knees in front of Peeta, bare butt in the air as he yanks me back by my hips with his strong hands, and slides his cock in and out of my ass…

“Got you thinkin’ about it, didn’t I?” Jo is standing over me, a knowing look on her face as I startle back to reality and look around the room. The others are moving off to the kitchen, probably to refill their wine glasses and raid the fridge.

“Um, sorry, I must have zoned out.”

She scoffs. “Yea, I’ll say. Look, if you ever try to tell anyone I said this, I’ll kick your ass. But anal sex is every guy’s dream. You would rock his world if you even hinted at being interested in it. Trust me. And if you guys do it right, it’ll rock your world as well.”

“Jo…”

“Yea, yea. You’re not that crass. Whatever, brainless. For once in my life, just take my word for it, alright? Don’t let overly analytical head of yours make you miss out on something so…unfuckingbelievably good.”

And with that she walks off to join our friends in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

His hand is covering my mouth, and my teeth find his pinky and bite down, not hard, but enough to help me stifle the scream of pleasure I’d be releasing if his hand weren’t over my mouth, anticipating the noise that would earn both of us no end of ribbing in the morning. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand firmly holding the small of my back as I ride him, the other keeping our secret safe. His face is scrunched up in that way that tells me he’s close, so despite my feeling as if my bones are disintegrating inside me as I fall to pieces on top of him, I force myself to stay together enough to buck up and down just a couple more times until I feel every muscle in his ripped, toned body tense up and then slacken. His head falls into my bare chest, and I collapse on top of him, my cheek landing on his curly, soft, damp hair. No longer capable of sound, his hand drops away from my mouth and I feel both his hands squeeze my bottom as we pant, recovering together.

After a minute or two, he brings me with him as he leans back and rolls over so we’re lying on the bed now, face to face, naked bodies melded together in every possible way. I feel his seed seep out onto my bare thighs and grin – I love that, the lingering evidence of his having been inside me moments ago. I nudge myself even more tightly into him, and his hand falls over my ass once again, his fingertips tucking in between my cheeks. Immediately my mind wanders once again to the conversation from earlier tonight.

Peeta nuzzles into my neck and hair with his nose. “Mmmm, I love being with you. You are so beautiful. Some days I still can’t believe you’re with me, and I get to do these things to you.”

“Oh really? Do these things to me, huh?”

“Yeah. I really like doing things to you.” His tone is playful and cute and cuddly. I, on the other hand, am frantically trying to figure out how to steer this conversation in a certain direction.

“So, Mr. Mellark, just what kinds of things do you like doing to me?” _Please play this game, please play this game._

A low, rumbly growl erupts from his very core. He’s probably thinking I’m in the mood for more – he knows how excited I get when he talks dirty to me.

“Well, I like to grab your breast with my hand, and massage it, pushing and pulling, and rolling your nipple with my fingers. Like this…” He moves his hand off my ass and takes my breast in it instead, demonstrating.

“Oh, yeah, that is good. But is that all you like to do to me?” _This could work, keep going, keep going._

He tilts his head up just enough so his mouth is right next to my ear, hot breath sending shivers down my spine. “I like to tease you – get you all hot and bothered and wet and slippery, before I even touch you. I like to make your hips grind toward my hand, or my face, until you’re begging me to get you off.”

His hand moves down my stomach to my thighs, pushing them apart as his fingers rub everywhere but there. _Stay focused, stay focused._

“Tell me more,” I manage to get out.

He flips me on my back, and with his other hand pins both of my arms over my head. “What I really like, is to fill you with one…” he easily slides a finger inside me… “no, two…” I involuntarily push myself down onto his hand as a second finger joins the first… “actually, three…”

I can’t stop the grunt that escapes my gut as his third finger pumps into me. His cocky grin as he watches me start to writhe under him reminds me of the game we’re playing. I’m so worked up right now that I only halfway trust myself to get to the question I’ve been dying to ask since Jo left me dumbstruck in front of the fire.

“Unh…and is that…mmmmhhhh…that the only….oh god….the only place you…mmpphh….you like to fill me?”

His eyes darken immediately. I don’t usually take the lead in these games. And clearly my question has his attention. He continues to thrust his fingers into me, all three of them, my body incapable of remaining still at the sensation. But I lock my eyes onto his, waiting to see what he’ll say next. My mouth hangs open as I gasp audible evidence of the feelings he’s stirring in me down there in rhythm with his hand’s motions.

Suddenly he releases my arms, but I don’t move them. I feel his fingers, his large, rough, incredibly talented fingers, slide across my cheek and jaw bone.

“No,” he says in a voice so low I’m not sure I’ve ever heard it before. Apparently I’m not the only one turned on right now.

Using his thumb and middle finger, he pushes my cheeks together just enough to form an “o” with my mouth.

“I also like to fill you up here.”

And he slides his index finger into my mouth, where my tongue feverishly starts licking it.

“Oh, so you like that too, do you?” His tone is dark, husky, unnervingly sexy. “Well, I know you can take more than that.”

He switches fingers so his ring finger is on my cheek now and I feel two fingers inside my mouth. The pumping action with his other hand gets slightly rougher, and I slide one of my arms to my side so I can clutch the sheets as my legs begin to buck again in build-up. It’s when I register his thumb aggressively flicking and rubbing my clit that I know I’m done for.

“That’s it, babe, that’s right. You want me to fill you up, don’t you? You like it when I fill you. Come on, show me. Show me how much you like this, Katniss. Come all over me, babe.”

My body is out of control – I couldn’t stop the oncoming flood if I wanted to. Between his fingers deep inside my pussy, his thumb driving me to distraction, my mouth sucking his other fingers as if I could actually get them to come, his voice, his words and the lust-filled way he’s looking at me, there’s no way I’m not having an orgasm right now.

I explode inside, a fresh wave of wetness practically pouring over his hand. He takes his fingers out of my mouth as I gasp for air and pulls me tight into his chest, stroking my hair with his hand. I also hear him lick his own fingers that are dripping with my scent, moaning at my taste.

“Oh my god, Katniss! That was so amazing! You are so hot!”

I can tell he’s thinking that was the point of our little game, but I still haven’t asked the question I really want to. I’m nervous as hell, and still shaking from the aftershocks of the massive orgasm he just gave me, but I figure it’s now or never.

“So, are those the only places you want to fill me?”

His hand stops stroking my hair and he stills, pulling back just enough so he’s still holding me but can see my face. I can’t make eye contact, though. I’m relieved I got the question out, but I’m mortified that he’s going to be grossed out, or worse, not understand what I’m asking and make me say something even more explicit. So I keep my eyes pointedly on his chest, which I then notice is quivering with silent laughter.

“Katniss. Is there something you want to talk about?”

I bite my lower lip as my eyes slowly make their way up to his face. He knows me so well. I love that about him. Hell, I love everything about Peeta Mellark. But I really, really hope he is not going to embarrass me about this. I had more than enough of that earlier.

“You heard me.”

He chuckles softly now, resuming his reassuring strokes through my hair. “Well, yes, I think I did. But why are you being so indirect about this? You know you can talk with me about anything.”

I snuggle into him, relaxing a bit as I realize he isn’t going to make fun of me.

“I know, it’s just, well, this isn’t exactly typical conversation. At least, it hasn’t ever been for me…”

I trail off. He knows I’m not nearly as good at talking as he is. I’m hoping he’ll take my cue and run with it in this case. I’m not sure why I find it so hard to talk directly with him about it, but I do.

“I see. Well, let me see if I understand what you’re asking. You want to know if I’ve ever had anal sex with anyone, right?”

Boom. How does he do that? Just so casually, so comfortably? I envy my man’s communication skills.

“Uh, yeah, I guess so.”

“And, you want to know if that’s something I want us to do, right?”

I can only nod my head now.

“Okay. But before I answer your questions, I get to ask you one, alright? What’s prompting this? Why the sudden interest?”

I sigh. I had hoped by playing the game I might be able to avoid talking about my “outing” with the girls earlier. No such luck, I see now.

“Well, it just sorta came up earlier, with the girls, while you guys were at the lodge. You and I haven’t ever talked about it, and, well, I guess I was curious, you know, if you’ve ever…I mean, if you want…well, just what you think.” I drop my eyes down again, embarrassed at how even now, I still stammer whenever I try to talk with Peeta about anything sexual like this.

“So, are you saying this is something you’re interested in, that you want to try?”

Oh no you don’t Mellark. “Hey! I believe the deal was that I answer your question, which I did, and then you answer mine.”

He laughs softly again and pulls me back to him once more. I get comfortable, eager to hear what he has to say on the subject now that it’s out there.

“Well, the answer to your first question is easy – no, I’ve never done that with anyone else.”

I can’t deny I’m relieved to hear this. I know I wasn’t Peeta’s first – and in a lot of ways I really benefit from that – but for some reason I’m glad to learn that he hasn’t done this particular act before either. If, _if_ we decide to do this, it’ll be something new we can experience together for the first time.

“As for your second question…well, I can’t say I’ve never thought about it, but it’s not something I felt was missing from our relationship, either. I’m more interested in your feelings about it, really.”

He waits for me to respond, but I don’t know what to say. I haven’t been able to stop wondering about it since it came up earlier with the girls. But it feels almost like a morbid fascination than any clear-cut desire to actually do it. Then again, it did come highly recommended…

“I don’t know.” I’m practically chewing on my lip now. “I mean, I honestly had never really thought about it before. But now….well, I’m just not sure what to think.”

He tilts my chin up so I can see his eyes.

“Katniss, you know I would never ask you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with. I care about your feelings more than anything. But I also know that there’s nothing I don’t want to try with you. I can’t imagine anything we did together not being utterly mind-blowing amazing. But this has to be your decision.”

“But, doesn’t it…I mean, don’t you…” I can’t find the words.

“Don’t I what, hon?”

“Doesn’t it gross you out?! The thought of being… _in there_?” I manage to whisper the last two words. I mean, part of my uncertainty about this is definitely related to basic bodily functions.

He gets an enormous grin on his face. “Katniss, there is absolutely nothing about you that grosses me out. Nothing! But, it’s not like whatever went in there would come out covered in, well, you know. It doesn’t work like that. Is that what’s worrying you?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know. Partly. I also think it would hurt, but they all said – “ I stop abruptly, realizing I’m about to share information I probably shouldn’t be sharing.

Peeta’s eyebrow arches in curiosity, but he knows better than to press me for details about what’s shared among the girls in our group. Clearly I’ve let slip enough for him to get the gist, though.

“I see. Look, I want to be clear about this. If we never do this, I would be just as enthralled with our sex life as I was 20 minutes ago before this whole conversation started. I want you to truly know that.”

I nod my head to show I understand.

“That said, you know I’m always willing to try new things if I think it will make you feel good. This isn’t something I have any direct experience with, that’s true. But, from what I’ve heard, and, well, seen or read, it doesn’t hurt if you do it right.” He bends down to get closer to my neck. “And you know I’d make sure we did it absolutely right,” he says seductively.

I can’t help but giggle in response to the ticklish feeling I get when he talks into my neck like that, on top of what he’s saying. But he still hasn’t really told me how he feels about it.

“So, is this something you want to do, with me?”

He pulls back again, looking directly into my eyes, caressing my cheek with his hand. “Katniss, there is nothing I don’t want to do with you. If this is something you want to try, then I’m all for it. If this is something you decide you don’t ever want to try, then I’m perfectly content with that as well. I told you, this has to be your decision.”

This time I pull him closer to me and squeeze as tightly as I can. Peeta is, by far, the best lover I’ve ever had. I know he would never do anything to hurt me, or even come close. It also doesn’t escape my notice that he has another hard-on pressing firmly against my lower stomach, a clear sign that at least the idea interests him. I still feel nervous about it, but I also feel drawn to it in some weird sort of way as well. I can’t imagine ever wanting to do something like this with anyone else. But I also can’t imagine not wanting to be with Peeta in every way possible. And if this is something that would bring both of us as much pleasure as my girlfriends suggested, well, what’s the harm in trying it once just to see?

“Okay,” I say into his chest.

“What was that?”

I pull back a bit, and smile up at him. “Okay, I said. Let’s try it.”

He looks at me hard, really peering into my eyes. “You’re sure? I meant what I said. There is no pressure to try this, Katniss.”

“I know. But, I’m kind of curious, and besides, if we can take our sex life from phenomenal to ‘unfuckingbelievable,’ shouldn’t we give it a try?”

He looks at me quizzically, but then just shakes his head before leaning down to kiss me, slowly, lovingly, reassuringly.

“Okay, then. We’ll give it a try.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, man! Come on – you’re gonna miss the chair!” Finnick yells and motions for me to make my way up to the loading spot before the chairlift bench swings in behind us.

“What gives? You haven’t been focused all morning. Saw you almost wipe out on that last run. You gotta get your mind in gear or you’re gonna get carted down the hill in a sled!”

I laugh sheepishly, knowing my friend is right. “Sorry, guess I’ve just got something on my mind.”

Uh oh. There’s that look. That one-of-a-kind Odair smirk that always precedes x-rated comments from my best friend. I love the guy, but he’s a complete hound.

“Soooooooo. You and Katniss finally gave the booty call a try last night? Was it that good or that bad?”

I punch him as hard as the fifteen layers of down between us allows. “Drop it, Finn! You know that’s none of your damn business.”

He laughs, loudly. “I know, I know. But Annie told me about their conversation last night. So come on, just tell me – did you guys or not?”

I resolve not to respond, but he knows me too well, and the frown on my face must be too much for him to resist.

“Seriously?! Man, I don’t know how you can resist tapping that fine ass!”

“FINN!!” Yes, Katniss has an incredible ass, but he knows how I feel about him talking about her like that. “I swear, one more comment like that and I will throw you off this lift.”

“Ok, ok! Relax. I just feel bad for you, that’s all. I mean, don’t you miss it?”

I don’t say anything. How can I miss something I’ve never had?

“Hold on – don’t tell me you’ve never tried it either! You’ve _got_ be kidding me!”

I roll my head back and close my eyes. Finnick Odair may put on a good front about being totally superficial, a complete flirt and only able to think with his penis, but it’s not true. Anyone who really knows him, and we’ve been friends for almost 20 years now, knows that he’s incredibly perceptive and insightful, especially when it comes to people and relationships he cares about. I’m closer to him than I am to my own brothers.

His tone completely changes. “Peet, man, you seriously do not know what you’re missing.”

I look at him now. Finnick is by far more experienced and knowledgeable than I am about all things related to sex. I would never tell Katniss this, but our physical relationship has definitely benefitted from Finnick’s ongoing tendency to talk about all of his exploits – good and bad. There’s no doubt about it – I’ve learned a lot from my best friend over the years, vicariously improving my own abilities by paying attention to his tales of sexual encounters. It’s a win-win for us – I would never take all the risks he had before he settled down with Annie, and he would have exploded if he didn’t have someone to tell all his tales to after-the-fact. Since Annie has come along, our “conversations” have dwindled, but he’s said enough about their relationship that I know the two of them are reaping the benefits of his wilder days as well. Annie may come across as demure and docile, but she must have a wild streak somewhere to keep Finnick satisfied and smitten.

“Finn, I really shouldn’t talk about this…” That should be enough to get him going.

“Oh ho! So, you guys _are_ gonna try it! Welcome to the club, man, welcome to the club!”

“I didn’t say that, Finn. Besides, I would never want to do anything that might hurt her.”

“Hurt her? What, are you crazy? She’s gonna love it and beg for more! If you do it well, of course. I could always demonstrate for you…”

I glare at him.

“I’m just kidding! Lighten up! Seriously, though, as long as you get her ready, I guarantee she’ll want to do it again and again.”

“Ready?”

He looks at me now, and I can tell he knows what I’m trying to do. But rather than continue to bust my balls over this, he gets serious.

“Look, it definitely takes some working up to. You gotta prime the pump, so to speak. Unlike the front side, there aren’t any natural lubricants to help her along. So, you improvise. And you coax her there by using different….things…to help her get used to the feel so she doesn’t fight it. The worse thing is for her to tense up and fight you when you’re trying to enter. Especially if she’s never done it before either, you gotta prepare her by getting her used to the idea of something going in there. So, start small, and work your way up.”

I’m nodding, trying to look like I’m pondering what he’s saying. In reality, I’m grateful my snowpants are thick enough to hide the massive boner I’m getting from picturing Katniss’ ass in my hands as I enter it.

“Uh, yeah, okay. So, things? What kind of things?”

He grins. “Be creative. You’ve got imagination – use it.”

Not very helpful, but fine. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. The more eager she is for you, the better the whole experience. So, do whatever you do to really work her up, even before the big event. Half this battle is mental for them – if they’re thinking about sex, and daydreaming about sex and ready to jump you by the time you finally get there, half your work is done. The more into it she is, the easier to help her relax and let it happen.”

Sounds fun.

“Cool.” I look up to see that we’re almost at the top of the mountain. “Hey, thanks, man.”

“No problem. I expect details.”

“Absolutely not. And not a word, ok?”

“Scout’s honor.”

Finn was never a boy scout, but I know I can still trust him.

He laughs and jumps off the chair, moving smoothly on his skis toward the top of the hill. I follow him, not quite as gracefully, and look around for Katniss. She’s off to the side, talking and laughing with Annie and Rue, her back to me. When she bends down to adjust her boot, all I can think to myself is, “Yeah, that ass is all mine.”

 

* * *

 

The bakery is exceptionally busy today, especially for a Wednesday. Good for business, but today of all days I find myself wishing it would slow down just a bit. I’m distracted, and the constant bell ringing when a new customer walks through the door is starting to get on my nerves.

We got back from our long weekend a few days ago, and not surprisingly, I haven’t been able to get my conversation with Katniss out of my head. It’s not as if I had never thought about trying this before – I mean, I am a human male. But it had definitely been a while. And sex with Katniss is always great, so I certainly wasn’t feeling like I was missing out on anything.

But I can’t deny the fact that I am totally excited to try this with her. I’ve heard other guys besides Finnick talk about it, and frankly, I’ve always had a thing for Katniss’ firm, toned, adorable ass anyway. So, when we got back into town, I started making plans.

My phone buzzes, indicating I have a text message.

_OMG – thank you! They’re gorgeous! You didn’t have to do this._

Good – she got the flowers. I text her back.

_Ur welcome. I love you. Just wanted to say thx for a gr8t wknd._

_It was gr8t. But next time let’s go by rselves!_

_Definitely. So, can u come over tonight? Thresh is away on bizness._

_Love 2. What time?_

_I have to close. How about 8?_

_Perfect. Want me to bring a movie?_

I absolutely do not want her to bring a movie.

_Nope. I’ll take care of everything._

_Sounds good. C u then._

I flip over to the clock/alarm on my phone and set a few alarms throughout the day. I get jittery just thinking about how much fun this is going to be.

I don’t actually have to close tonight, but having her come over later will give me time to run a couple of errands to pick up a few last-minute items I’ll need. I’m a little nervous, truth be told, but I know that even if it doesn’t go quite as planned, anytime I get to spend the night alone with Katniss, it’s a great night.

11:15 am – my first alarm goes off, and I quickly type a text message to her. Time to start fanning her flames.

_Thinking about you, a shower, the counter and mirror. Don’t reply. Just picture it._

I wait a few minutes to see if she’s going to play along or not – doesn’t really matter either way, and part of me kind of wants to see what she would say. But I’m betting that if she can’t talk to anyone about the messages I send her today, and she doesn’t even reply to them, her arousal will build even faster from being pent-up all day.

My phone stays silent.

12:37 - _I get hard just imagining your nipple in my mouth, my teeth tugging on it while I push more of your breast up into my face._

I have to go into the office and pay a couple of bills before I can go back out to the front counter.

1:22 - _I want to feel you sit on my face, your cum slathering my mouth._

I stroke myself gently as I remember the last time this happened. At this rate, she won’t be the only one worked up.

2:48 - _When I imagine you kneeling in front of me, my hard cock in your mouth, my hand fisting your hair as I move your head up and down my dick, I have to jerk off so I can get back to work._

Finally, she caves.

2:49, my phone buzzes.

_PEETA!_

I quickly respond.

_Are you wet yet?_

She doesn’t answer right away, so I try again.

_Are you?_

2:52 - _Yes._

2:53 - _Good. Now, go into the stall in the bathroom. Touch yourself. But do not make yourself come. Save that for me tonight._

I let out a big sigh, adjust myself in my boxers and pants, and head back out to the register. The afternoon is finally slowing down, and I’m hopeful I may still be able to leave a little early today. I try to suppress a grin when my phone buzzes in my pocket.

3:02 - _I hate you. You ruined my panties. I want you. I cannot wait until 8._

I laugh to myself, enjoying my little game, and really hoping no one at the phone company is monitoring our messages. We’ll have to play this more often. I don’t respond right away. Let her stew in her own juices, so to speak.

4:18 - _Which do you prefer – slow, steady, and pulsing? Or fast, deep and pounding?_

4:19 - _Both._

That’s my girl.

4:20 - _As you wish. Tonight, you will beg me to stop, and when I do, you’ll beg me to start again. You will scream my name in pleasure as my tongue dances on your clit._

4:30 - _Tonight, I will moan with pleasure as you writhe beneath me, bucking into me, arching your back to feel me just a little bit deeper._

4:40 - _Tonight, your body will quiver with desire as you whimper for me to touch you._

4:50 - _Tonight, you won’t get any sleep. See you in 3 hours._

By 7:00 I’m finally home and able to get things set up. I know I have to hurry, as I don’t expect Katniss to actually wait until 8:00 before showing up. She may be reticent about public displays of affection, but in private, when she’s revved up, there is no stopping her. I half expected to find her here already, tapping her foot, waiting impatiently for me to satisfy her after teasing her all day.

By 7:30 I’ve taken care of everything, and quickly change clothes. I pull on my “sexy jeans,” as Katniss has dubbed them, bare back. No need for unnecessary clothing to get in the way tonight. I top them off with a pale blue button-up, sleeves rolled up, and run my fingers through my hair a few times. I unbutton one of the buttons when I check my look in the mirror, and make my way back out to the living room. As I’m lighting one of the last candles, there’s a knock on my door. I glance at the clock – 7:43. I’m impressed she made it that far.

“Hey, bab-“ I try to greet her as I open the door, only to be attacked mid-sentence. She throws her arms around my neck, and smashes her lips into mine. I manage to swing the door shut as she backs me into the apartment. I place my hands on her waist, and gently try to pull myself away from the onslaught that is sexually frustrated Katniss Everdeen.

“Woah, woah. Nice to see you too.”

“Don’t ‘nice to see you’ me, Mellark. Let’s go – right now! I’ve waited ALL. DAMN. DAY.”

I grab her wrists as she comes at me again and laugh in spite of myself. She really is riled up.

“Hang on, hang on! I promise I will make it worth your while. Just, slow down for a few minutes, alright?”

She huffs, getting that petulant, spoiled look that just makes her more irresistible to me.

“Let me take your coat at least?”

“Fine,” she concedes. She unzips her parka and shrugs it off. Despite it being a chilly 29 degrees outside, you’d think it was summer from the way she’s dressed under her coat. A deep green, loose hanging, wide-necked shirt drapes over her charcoal leggings. From the way her shoulder peeks out, I can tell she’s not wearing a bra. I take her coat and hang it up on the coat rack by the door, then turn around and gather her in my arms. She pulls off her winter hat, and her soft, black hair cascades around her face and shoulders as she shakes it out, tossing the hat over to the sofa. She’s gorgeous.

“Now, come here and let me kiss you.”

I pull her in close, and gently meet her lips with mine, softly opening and closing my mouth around hers before I gradually part her lips with my tongue. My hand snakes up to the base of her head, threading my fingers in her hair as I tilt our heads slightly, allowing for more of our tongues to dart back and forth between us. I break the kiss slowly just after I feel her arms tighten around me – a sure sign that I’ve made her knees wobbly with the tender but intense kiss we’ve shared. My forehead on hers, I speak softly.

“I thought about you all day, Katniss.”

“I know.”

“And did you think about me, too?”

“I couldn’t think about anything else.”

I grin.

“I’m really, really looking forward to spending tonight with you.”

“I’m really, really looking forward to fucking you, Peeta.”

I burst out laughing and pull back to look at her. “Soon enough, babe. Soon enough.”

I step out of our embrace and lead her by the hand. “But first, some sustenance. After all, you’re going to need your energy.” I waggle my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes in response. I take her into the kitchen and unveil my two sinful temptations.

“Voila! Hand-dipped white chocolate strawberries with dark chocolate drizzle, aaaaannnnddddd….fresh baked cheese buns, special order.”

She tries in vain to continue to be annoyed with my delay, but I’ve just presented her with her two favorite treats in the entire world. Her scowl doesn’t stand a chance against cheese buns.

We make our way back to the sofa, where she quickly disposes of her shoes and tucks her bare feet under her legs while pulling apart her first cheese bun. She looks at me suspiciously.

“OK – what’s your deal, Mellark? It’s not an anniversary or anything. What gives with all the special treatment?”

I lean down and pick up one of the gargantuan strawberries, then take it and rub it over her lips, moistening them with its juices.

I lower my voice and lean close to her. “I intend to assault all of your senses tonight, _Everdeen_. And I’ve known you long enough to know that taste…” and here I push the tip of the strawberry into her mouth ever-so-slowly, “is one of your strongest senses.”

She bites down slowly, eyes never leaving mine. I don’t know whether she suspects where this is all heading tonight or not. I won’t hide anything or lie about it if she brings it up. But I also won’t volunteer the information, either. My instincts tell me she wants me to take the lead here, and will be more receptive to trying if she can just sit back and enjoy the ride, so to speak. Whatever happens, we are well on our way to an enjoyable evening.

However, I don’t want to waste the build-up we’ve already achieved so far on just food. So, I hand her the rest of the strawberry – now both of her hands are occupied. I move forward, simultaneously pushing her backwards and pulling her feet out from under her so she’s lying prone on the couch as I hover over her.

“Now, I know you think you can just walk in here and take me…” I begin seductively. She starts to protest, but I silence her with a quick, chaste kiss on her lips.

“However, as I said earlier today, I have plans for us, and while they may include certain activities of a sexual nature, that’s for later. For now, I intend to indulge myself with you sensually.”

I lean over and turn off the lamp at the end of the sofa. I then lightly run my fingers over her eyelids, instructing her to close her eyes without words. She complies. I lean down so that my mouth is right next to her ear.

“Don’t move, except to finish off these sinful treats. I’ll be right back.”

She sighs lightly, but wiggles down into the couch to get more comfortable, a small smile tracing her lips. She brings the cheese bun up to her lips once again, and I grin. I know my girl’s weaknesses.

I quietly move away from the couch and make my way into the bedroom. I turn on some soft mood music – my sultry playlist includes Lady Antebellum, Lena Horne, Norah Jones, Jason Mraz and other artists who can audibly up the ante for us tonight. I check the scented candles I’ve strategically placed around the room to be sure they are still lit, as well as drape the accessory scarf I bought earlier today over the lamp on the dresser. The soothing scents of lavender, cinnamon and citrus mix to create a tantalizing fragrance in the room. I check my “secret stash” one final time, satisfied that everything is in place. I head back out to my gorgeous girlfriend.

The cheese bun is gone, and she’s pulling the strawberry stem out of her mouth as I approach. I pick-up another strawberry from the plate, and stand over her. I take the stem from her hand, and then lower the next strawberry to her lips, once again tracing it slowly along her upper and lower lip. Then, I drag it down her chin, under her jaw, down her neck and finally have to stop once I reach the neckline of her shirt. As I move the delicacy slowly, teasingly down her body her lips part and she pushes her head back into the cushion, baring her neck to me. Her eyes are still closed.

“Katniss, open your eyes.”

She looks at me with anticipation, and I immediately feel the front of my jeans tighten. I take the strawberry from the top of her chest and bring it up to my mouth, where I let my tongue circle it once before placing the entire berry inside my mouth and slowly drawing it back out again. Then, I move it back to her mouth, and slide it slowly in about halfway.

“Eat, Katniss.”

She takes a bit, and chocolate and strawberry juice leak out on her lips and chin. I get down on one knee beside her, lean down and lick her clean with my mouth, slowly, carefully, giving her time to swallow the bite she’s taken before I move to kiss her fully on the lips. After a few seconds, I break off, placing the rest of the strawberry in her mouth for her to devour. I drop the discarded stem on the table, then grab both of her hands, pulling her up off the sofa to stand next to me. I brush her hair off her shoulder, lightly ghosting my fingertips along her neck and shoulder as I do so.

Her head instinctively turns toward my hand, and I catch her chin between my thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up and back so she looks into my eyes.

“Tonight is all about pleasure, Katniss. I have been thinking all day about ways to make you feel incredible, over and over and over. Do you trust me?”

Her eyes never leave mine. “You know I do.”

“Then let me give you an unforgettable night.”

I take her hand with one of mine, and with the other grab the plate of remaining strawberries. I lead her slowly and purposefully into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. I place the plate of chocolate-dipped fruit on the corner of the bed, and then turn to face her.

“I want you totally, completely relaxed, so we’re going to start with a full-body massage.”

She moans slightly, and I don’t even try to suppress my grin. I stand in front of her and take the hem of her shirt in my hands. She smiles coyly, and moves her arms up over her head. I take my time lifting her shirt off of her, slowly revealing her flat stomach and curvy waist, her beautiful breasts, and finally her sexy collarbones and neck. I pull the shirt off of her and she drops her arms through the sleeves, letting them hang down at her sides. I toss the shirt behind her onto a chair in the corner. I lightly trace the curve of her left breast with my right index finger, marveling as I watch her nipple harden before my eyes. I keep dragging my finger up, crossing the top of her breast and onto her right collarbone, then shoulder, and continuing up the muscle that connects her shoulder to her neck. I use my fingernail to softly scrape along her jawline, running my finger softly along her lips and then her cheeks. I could stand and just look at her for hours, she is so captivating.

Instead, I reach for her hand and gently lead her to the bed, moving her to sit on the edge. I pick up one of the strawberries, and stand in front of her, holding it just in front of her mouth.

“I know how much you love these, how good they taste. Do you want some more, Katniss?” My suggestive tone tells her there’s more to this than just a sweet snack.

She licks her lips and nods slowly in response.

“Show me. Let’s see you lick the chocolate off this berry.”

She grins, licks her lips once more, and I lightly touch the tip of the fruit to her full lips, teasing her tongue to come out and play. She puckers her lips around the berry, and then I watch as her tongue begins to lick, swirling around the end at first, then lapping each side lengthwise. My cock strains uncomfortably against the hard denim, and I see her hand start to move toward my pants.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet,” I admonish playfully, taking a small step back but not moving the berry away from her hungry mouth.

“Now, just how much berry can you fit in that petite, scrumptious mouth of yours?”

She opens her mouth a little wider, sliding her lips along the chocolate slowly, all the way to the green leaves. Then she starts sucking on it.

“Oh, yeah. That’s gotta taste good.” I tug a little on the stem, and she bites through, taking the entire strawberry in her mouth, wiping her lips with her fingers.

I deposit the stem on the plate and just watch her swallow the last of the succulent treat. Then I lay her on her back and grab the back of both of her knees to raise her legs, resting her heels on my chest. Her legs bend and separate a bit as I reach down to tug at the waist of her leggings. I easily pull them down over her ass, then thighs and finally off each leg, taking my time to admire her luscious body. I toss the leggings aside, and note that she’s wearing a black lacy thong. I almost go to remove that as well, but then think better of it. I may be able to use that as the evening progresses, so I leave it in place, but not without running my fingers ever-so-lightly along the fabric.

I drop her legs to either side of me and cover her body with my own, bringing my lips to hers as I gently brush her hair away from her face. I kiss her softly, just enough to tenderly remind her of how much I love her.

“You are so sexy, Katniss Everdeen. Everything about you just makes me want to spend every waking moment with you naked.”

I feel her hands start to tug at my tucked-in shirt, so I back away with a smirk on my face. “Not yet,” I tell her mischievously. “Right now is all about you. Just think of me as your paid masseuse.”

I place my hands on her hips and signal for her to flip over on to her stomach. The dip in her back, the rise of her bottom, her hair splayed along her flawless skin all make my mouth water with anticipation. But I quickly refocus myself and ask her to scoot up on the bed and lay across the middle so I’ll have room to work. As she gets into position, I lean over to the nightstand and open the drawer, pulling out a small bottle.

“Get comfortable, okay? I want to erase every ounce of tension you have tonight.”

She sighs as she flips her head to one side, bringing her hands up parallel to her head, elbows bent. But she closes her eyes and settles quickly – I know from experience how much she likes these massages.

I open the bottle and pour some of the oil into my other hand, placing the bottle back on the table still open. I run my hands together and grin – the warming oil already heating up in my hands. I climb onto the bed and straddle her butt. As much as I want to be naked against her skin right now, I don’t trust myself to not get carried away and go too fast, so I remain fully clothed. I place my hands on the middle of her back and begin slow, smooth strokes, pushing gently and working in symmetrical patterns on either side of her spine.

For this initial phase, I keep my massage fairly platonic – I really want to focus on making her completely relaxed and comfortable. So, I do my best to ease any tense muscles, knead out whatever knots I find in her shoulders and neck, and really massage her entire back. I make sure to keep using plenty of the oil, creating a very nice, thin sheen from her shoulders to her buttocks and even on the backs of her arms. I can tell from the light moans and sighs she lets slip that she’s enjoying herself and falling into a deep state of calm and relaxation. Time to turn up the heat.

Under the pretense of getting more oil, I lift myself off of her, then resettle lower down, just above her knees. With my new, unobstructed view of her ass, I place my hands on both of her hips, and begin a purposeful, deep pressing massage of both her cheeks. I leave no part of them untouched – from the swell at her lower back to their outer edges where they wrap into her hips to the defined slope that meets the top of her thighs to the thin crack that hides unchartered territory, I spend lots of time working them with my fingers and palms. To heighten the sensations, I grab the top of her thong and gradually pull it higher, easing it farther and farther into her crack, giving her a very sensual wedgie. She wiggles her ass back and forth, trying to position the fabric against herself.

I can tell Katniss is getting excited by the way she moves and lightly grinds her center into the bed. I let her work on herself a bit – I’ll impede her ability when it gets to be too satisfying for her. Instead, I hop off of her legs and kneel next to her lithe form. With the absence of my weight and in her aroused state she starts to sit up, but I firmly push her back down. “Not yet.” Little does she know how often I intend for her to hear those words tonight.

With a generous reapplication of the oil, I start to work on her legs. Moving my way down from her ass to her feet, I lovingly and deliberately caress every inch of her right leg, pushing, kneading, pressing as I go. Her legs are muscular but not overly so, with petite bones and just the right amount of curve. Once I finish the back of her right leg, I change position so I’m closer to her feet. I bend her right leg, bringing that foot up to eye level. I steadily and with great care give her a prolonged foot massage. Earlier in our relationship I sort of “stumbled” upon the fact that Katniss’ feet are erotic touchpoints for her. So, I make sure to massage each and every adorable little toe, in between her toes, her heel, the bottom of her foot, the arch, the top – everywhere. When I’m satisfied with my work on her right foot, I gently lay that leg down and repeat the process on her left one.

As I travel back up her left leg, I can sense she’s getting antsy and fidgety. So, I speed up just a bit, and when I finish back at the base of her ass, I straddle her once more, leaning down close to her ear. I hook my thumbs into each side of her thong, and start to pull the front of the fabric back and to the side.

“So, how did that feel?”

“Mmmmm, gooood,” she murmurs in reply.

“Well, we’re halfway through. Roll over.”

I notice the corners of her mouth tilt up in anticipation, and mine mirror hers, knowing that she’s not going to get what she thinks she is anytime soon.

She lies before me, stark naked except for her black lacy thong that is growing smaller and smaller the more I play with it, and I just sit admiring her for a couple of minutes. Everything about her body is a turn-on for me. The mole on her inner thigh. The freckles on her nose. The birthmark on her upper arm. The way her hip bones poke up just a bit. The shades surrounding her dark brown nipples. The coarse black pubic hair that peeks out of the side of her thong. Taking her in like this, my jeans have got to go now.

I stand at the side of the bed and reach out my hand to her. “Before I continue, how about helping me get more comfortable?”

She smirks at me, then rolls over toward me, immediately going for the button of my jeans. I let my hands wander over her hair, shoulders, face and head as she deftly undoes my jeans, and arches an eyebrow up at me when she realizes I’m boxer-less. “What can I say? Less is more sometimes.”

She shakes her head as she laughs, then places the hand that’s not supporting her weight at my waistband. I use my hand to push down the other side as we remove the constricting jeans together. Before they are even past my own ass, my erection springs straight out, practically jumping into her mouth. She leans forward, mouth open, tongue sticking out, and laps my head once or twice. The sensation is exquisite, but thankfully I remain focused and push her head back while leaning my hips away from her. “Not yet,” I admonish her once again.

She frowns just a bit, but plays along. She moves to help push my jeans further down my legs, and I manage to free myself entirely with my feet once they are low enough. “Alright, back you go.”

She lies down on her back once more, her hands face down on either side of her hips.

“Which would you prefer – top to bottom, or bottom to top?”

I don’t really have to ask, confident I can predict her answer. She confirms my arrogance when she requests bottom to top. So, I oil up once more and position myself again toward her legs and feet, but this time I spread her legs just enough so I can kneel in between them. With one hand on each leg, I renew my massage, slowly and steadily working my way up to her inner thighs.

Her scent registers before I see or feel the wetness responsible. She’s been squirming as I move farther and farther up her legs, and one side of her thong is bunching up into her slit. I want nothing more than to plunge two fingers deep inside her, curling her insides around them, tasting the sweetness that pours out of her. But I resist. Instead, I use my thumbs to press and pull on either side of her mound, watching the fabric recede even farther as I pull her apart. I clamp my hands firmly on the tops of her thighs and blow cool air on her heated core.

Time to lose the clothing that is now soaking up dampness I need. I yank both sides of the thong roughly down to her thighs, and she immediately raises her legs on either side of me so I can pull it completely off. She’s completely naked now, and the sight of her pussy glistening in front of me makes me squeeze her legs, hard. I lower them again, still sitting in between them, and try to refocus on my plan by trailing my hands firmly up her thighs and back to her hips. I want to fuck her with my fingers, and I can tell she wants that too, but I hold back.

Her hips are bucking up, pressing into my hands, arching to get that much closer to my face, my mouth, my tongue. I take one finger and swiftly move it along her slit, past her opening, and down into her crack. She gasps softly, eager for the feel of something hard against her softness.

“Not yet,” I whisper roughly.

She groans in response. I intensify my efforts, squeezing and pulling on her flesh everywhere surrounding the one place we both want me to touch. With a soft grunt myself, I heave myself higher up her body and let my hands travel her abdomen, taking care not to tickle her. A laughing fit will have the exact opposite effect on the sexual tension I’m building, and completely counter-productive to my ultimate goal. So I use flat hands and broad strokes on her ribs and stomach, holding myself back from using my tongue to lick my way up to her breasts.

Which I purposefully ignore as I work even higher, just one more tease for her to endure. Instead, I move to her arms, using both hands first on one then the other. When I get to her fingers, I massage each one individually, just to prolong the torture. When I finally finish with her tenth digit, she practically rips her hand out of mine, complaining, “You missed a spot, or rather, two.”

I laugh softly, pleased to see that my plan is working so far. I have to stifle a full-blown chortle before replying, “Not yet,” once again.

She is not happy. “Peeta, so help me…” she begins in her most frustrated tone yet. But I don’t let her continue, instead stopping her words with my mouth, holding my tongue back, but firmly pressing, nipping and inviting her mouth to quiet. I pull away, moving my hands to either side of her hair, threading my fingers close to her scalp. “Close your eyes,” I whisper.

I massage her scalp, forming small circles with each of my fingers as I slowly rotate my spread hands around her head. She moans, satisfied temporarily – I know she enjoys this particular feeling. Eventually I feel her hands on my thighs, beginning their own limited massage given I’m straddling her midsection and she can only reach so far and push down so much from this angle. But her initiation of contact tells me it’s time to move on.

I pull my hands from her head, lean down to kiss her lightly on her cheeks and temples, and then whisper in her ear, “I hope you’re still hungry. I know I am.”

She looks at me a little confused, but I just smile, and sit back up as I pull my shirt over my head. Now that we’re both fully naked, it will be harder to keep this insanely slow pace, but I’ll do my best.

Before she can ask what’s happening, I swing one leg over and quickly straddle her again, this time facing the opposite direction. As I scoot my ass backwards, backing myself up her body, my erect cock brushing up against her boobs as it passes them. I tell her, “Do you see how hard I am? Thinking of my dick in your mouth? I can’t wait to feel you lick me. I only want to feel your mouth. No hands allowed. Not yet.”

I position myself so that when she cranes her neck just slightly she can capture my cock with her lips. With my legs pinning her arms at her sides, I inhale sharply as I begin to feel her soft, wet lips take me in. Before I lose focus altogether, I lower myself down to her pussy and dive in with my tongue. Determined to adhere to the no hands rule myself, I place my hands just under her outer thighs, high enough so I can just teasingly touch her ass some more.

She’s so wet. I moan loudly as I get the first taste of her tonight. To begin, I suck and lick her soft, fleshy pink folds, lavishly lapping them with my tongue. I let my chin rub her clit a few times, causing her to buck her hips into my face as she opens her mouth wide enough to gasp loudly while my cock still fills her. I get distracted when she begins bobbing her head up and down, taking more of me into her mouth with each pass. I have to remind myself not to just thrust as hard as I can down her throat, I’m so turned on. Instead, I raise my hips enough so that her tongue can still reach my head, and then bury my face in her pussy as I use my own tongue to attack her clit. She cries out in pleasure, and I feel her arms struggling to free themselves under my legs.

I lower my dick into her mouth once more, and she hungrily works it. I’m not coordinated enough to manage both of use working each other full tilt in this position at the same time, so I force turns with our focus, shifting position just enough to alternate which of us in on the receiving and giving end of intense pleasure.

But I know neither of us will orgasm like this, partially due to the alternating rhythm, partially due to just the awkward positions and distraction of what the other one is doing. As I finish up my final assault on her vagina, I am thankful that I had the foresight to jerk off before she came over. Just one of my preparations that should make it a lot easier to hold off on coming myself until exactly the right moment.

And I definitely want her to come, multiple times. So, my next move is to break my own rule. Sitting up so that my cock rests in between her breasts and my ass is all she can see – I’m hoping she wasn’t lying about how much she likes it – I take my fingers and plunge two of them into her without warning. Sitting atop her like this I can feel her entire body strain to meet them. She cries out, loudly, begging for more. I respond by pumping my hand in and out of her in a slow but forceful rhythm. At the same time, I use my other hand to start rubbing her clit, gradually building up speed and pressure.

Her legs keep bending at the knees then splaying out flat as she tries to lift herself off the bed. My fingers are working furiously, and my cock is throbbing against her chest.

“You are so fucking hot, Katniss. I want to feel you come all over my fingers. That’s it, grind onto my hand. Yea. Are you ready? Can you feel my hard, thick cock? Squeeze my ass, Katniss. Squeeze my ass as you come!”

I release her arms and her hands fly to my butt, nails digging into my flesh. I bring my knees up against her sides and lean forward a bit farther, enough so I can curl my fingers inside of her now. My new position exposes my balls to her face, and one of her hands grabs them. When I feel her teeth sink into my right cheek I know she’s close. As much as I want to see this through, I pull my fingers out quickly and leave her stranded. As I hop off of her, she looks at me with utter confusion, rapidly changing into frustration.

She goes to finger herself but I grab her by the wrist. “Not yet. Trust me.”

She’s fighting me, torn between wanting to satisfy herself and continuing to play our game. I try to help her decide by flipping her over onto her side, and curling her body in on itself, almost in a fetal position. I snake one hand in between her legs and up to her slick center as I quickly open the draw of the bedside table and start pulling items out.

She’s trying to look over her shoulder at what I’m doing, but I slide her toward the edge of the bed, her ass staring right at me, and reassure her. As I talk, I use my hand to start bringing her wetness down and over toward her ass, up her crack, toward her back hole.

“Katniss, you are my fantasy. You are so sexy, and I want you all the time. I think about you, naked, and I can’t wait to take you. I love it when you let me explore your body, act out my fantasies, and try new things together. But tonight is all about you and your fantasies.”

I pull out a bottle of water-based lubricant and a small towel, which I place on the bed right next to her ass. Working one-handed is hard, but I keep my left hand busy stroking her and teasing her clit. I flip open the cap on the lubricant, and pour some on my pinky and in her ass crack.

“Your ass is incredible, Katniss. So smooth. So tight. I am so excited staring at it right now. I am going to make you feel so good.” I run my hand up and down her crack, spreading the lubricant as I move. I adjust her legs a bit so I can see her anus clearly when I hold up her top cheek. I feel like I’ve explored every inch of Katniss’ beautiful body at one time or another, but I can honestly say I haven’t spent tons of time here. Her skin darkens as it gets closer to the puckered opening, and I feel myself get even harder as I see how small it is. If I actually get to slide myself in there, it’s going to feel unlike anything I’ve ever felt, I’m sure.

There’s no way she doesn’t know where this is leading. I can see her stiffen up just a little as it registers with her, so I rub my hand all over her ass and hip, trying to keep her relaxed.

“Peeta, I really, really need to come right now.”

My cock twitches at the thought. I use both hands to part her legs enough so I can slide a finger inside her once again. “Not yet, love. Not yet.”

I feel her clench her thighs on my hand. “When I make you come – and I will, soon, I promise – I am going to give you the biggest orgasm you’ve ever had. And I am going to fill you in a way you have never felt filled before!”

She nods, and I can see her bite her bottom lip. “Now, take this hand, and squeeze your nipple.”

She obeys. Giving her a task to focus on, I get my first object ready. It’s a birthday candle, small and smooth. The perfect starter, I decided. I lather the lubricant on it, and move to position it near her opening.

“Katniss, I love you, and I only want to make you feel good tonight. Anytime you want to stop, you just say so, okay?”

She hesitates for a minute, then sits up enough to lean toward me. Taking my face in her hands, she kisses me, deeply, passionately, and with conviction. Her tongue is alive in my mouth, stroking mine, licking my lips, going as deeply as it can into me. When she pulls back, she looks me in the eye and says, “I love you, and I trust you, and I want to try this with you. And I’m so turned on right now I can’t stand it. So stop talking, okay? Just satisfy this fire you’ve started in me!”

I can’t help myself – I grab her by the back of the neck and return her ferocious kiss with one of my own. I love it when she gets worked up like this. After I suck all the breath I can out of both of us, I release her quickly. My voice is gruff and low. “Lie down, then.”

She resumes the position I had placed her in, and her hand goes back to squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple. I grab the candle, check to make sure there’s as much lubrication as I can apply right now, and slowly slide it in to her ass.

This is so fucking erotic.

“Oh! Mmmmmm! Mmmhhh!”

The sounds she’s making tell me she’s okay with how this feels. I slowly begin to slide the small candle in and out, making sure to not lose my grip on it. That would be bad.

“Do you like that, Katniss? Do you like feeling something up your ass like that?”

“Yes,” she breathes out.

“I like seeing and doing it, too. I like sliding this in and out of your ass, watching your body take it in. I love filling up every part of you.”

I play with this small thing another minute or two, but I’m already eager to try the next thing on my list.

I cover my pinky finger with lubricant, growing excited with anticipation. I made sure to clip my nail really short. It’s only slightly longer than the candle, but about twice as wide. I position my hand so that my pinky is at her entrance, and shift slightly to get a good angle. I press gently, just barely entering her. She gasps a bit and I stop, but don’t pull out. Instead, I stick my two fingers from my other hand in my mouth to wet them, move them to her pussy and start fingering her again. The distraction works. She moans loud again, and as she starts to writhe in reaction, she actually pushes her ass against my finger and it slides in a bit more.

The feeling is intense, even with just my pinky. It’s not nearly as soft or wet as her pussy, but it is tight and warm and fleshy. I try not to wiggle it too much, focusing movement on my other two fingers and her clit, and instead gently work it deeper and deeper, a bit at a time. It’s almost all the way in when I feel her butt cheeks clench once again.

“Katniss, how does that feel?” I still all my movements as I wait to hear her response.

“Different. Good, but different.”

Okay. Different is okay.

I squeeze her ass with the rest of my hand as my pinky backs out just a touch and then slides in again. With my other hand, I reposition so I can put my fingers inside her pussy and use my thumb on her clit. Her involuntary squeezing in response to my stimulation feels amazing on my fingers – all three of them.

I start pumping my fingers in and out of her pussy, and get so excited that I start moving my pinky without realizing. I freeze as the realization hits me. If I move all of my fingers a certain way, I can feel them – I can feel my pinky with my index finger and vice versa. Not that my fingers are touching, but I can feel them moving in other parts of her body.

My cock almost explodes, this is so hot.

“Oh fuck, Katniss, this is so amazingly sexy right now. I have fingers in your pussy and your ass, and I can feel them. How does this feel for you? Are you okay?”

“Yea, I’m okay. It’s very….very full, I guess!” She gives out a small, embarrassed sort of laugh.

“Katniss, I am so turned on right now. I love that you like having my finger up your ass.”

“I kind of like it there. It’s definitely a different feeling. But I love the way it feels when you play with me while it’s in there.”

I happily oblige, refocusing on my efforts to make her feel good by fingering her clit, pumping my fingers in and out of her, and just using my pinky to exert gentle pressure.

I can’t help but let my mind think about how erotic this is, filling two of her three holes at the same time. That’s when I get a totally unplanned, crazy idea.

“I meant what I said, Katniss. I want to _totally_ fill you up tonight.”

I slowly pull my pinky out of her ass, and then free my other hand from her folds as well.

“Roll over to your other side.”

She does, and I climb up on the bed and kneel facing her. I pull her gently down the bed a bit, until her head is between my knees. I grab the lubricant, and this time I cover my left middle finger with it. I toss her upper leg back out of the way, and use my thumb to circle her clit. Then, I slide my thumb down her slit, and into her pussy, pressing my hand so that my fingers push firmly into her crack.

I look down at her face as I continue to work my thumb in and out of her. I’m getting harder just thinking about where this is going. I’m about to tell her to take me in her mouth, but she moves of her own accord, her face leaning towards my erect cock. She looks up at me, and I lock eyes with her just as I see her mouth open. I can feel her tongue licking my dick from its base to the tip and I moan with pleasure.

Katniss gives the best head I’ve ever had. Her mouth is small but talented. And I’m always amazed by just how much of me she can handle when she’s really into it. I take my free hand and fist the hair at the back of her head, encouraging her and coaxing her to take more of me. She doesn’t need any encouragement, though. I watch intensely as her free hand comes up to grab my shaft and I shudder as my head disappears into her wet, warm mouth. She moans in pleasure, and I squeeze her pussy in response. All our movements gain speed and intensity as we work on each other.

“I love watching you suck on me.” I know this kind of talk gets her even more turned on, and right now I want her frantic. I’m not disappointed, as the guttural groan she gives me in reply is coupled with her nose practically on my belly.

“That’s it babe. Take me – take as much of me as you can. I know you want it. I know you want to be totally, completely filled with me tonight.”

I hiss softly as I feel her teeth scrape just a bit. At the same time, I can feel the beginning waves of her insides clenching desperately on my thumb. I decide it’s now or never.

I lean to the side just enough to get a better angle. Then I slowly, gently start inserting my middle finger up her ass. I’m so turned on, watching her laid in front of me, my finger up her ass, my thumb in her pussy, and my cock in her mouth. I won’t be able to do this very long, but I am dying to know what it feels like to have her come with me inside her in all these places.

“Come on, baby, that’s it. You are so fucking hot, Katniss. I love your body – I love every inch of your sexy, hot body. I love watching my dick disappear in your mouth.” I push her head forward a little, forcing more of my throbbing cock into her. “I can feel you squeezing my thumb, getting wetter and wetter.” I bury my thumb as deeply into her as I can. “And I can’t tell who enjoys my finger up your ass more – me or you.”

She’s grinding my hand, hard, and her mouth is working me furiously. I push into her in all three places at the same time, and tighten my grip on her hair as well. I feel it with my thumb and finger first – her internal walls tightening. I love that I can often tell she’s about to orgasm seconds before even she knows. Then I can see it happening – that tautness that captures her entire body right before the jerking and shaking that follows, and then finally release.

Only this time, my finger is in her ass.

And the squeeze I feel there is even stronger than her pussy. Holy shit. All I can think is how mind-blowing that would feel if it were my dick and not my finger.

She’s gasping now, her head collapsed on her upper arm, her eyes closed. My cock is so erect and red and full that it’s almost painful.

Slowly I pull my thumb out, then follow it carefully with my finger. That must have been a big one, because she still hasn’t said anything, and she’s just lying there, trying to breathe. I’m torn between wanting to let her lie there and bask in the after-glow of her orgasm, and being more desperate to feel my own than since I was a teenager.

I’m still kneeling over her, hands caressing her body and fondling her breasts, when very weirdly Finn’s words leap back into my head. I remember what he said about needing her relaxed and not fighting me. Looking at the completely malleable form beneath me on the bed, I can’t imagine her in a more completely relaxed state than she is now.

Emboldened by the success I’ve had so far and my increasingly urgent need to release this building pressure in my groin, I decide to abandon the rest of my secret stash and jump ahead, so I crawl over her to the center of the bed.

I spoon her, lying as close to her backside as I can, and lean in to whisper in her ear. My rock hard cock is poking her right in the ass, and I maneuver us so that it can snake its way in between her cheeks. She’s still tantalizingly slick there, and I stifle another moan.

“Hey, there, gorgeous.”

“Mmmmmm…” is the only reply she’s capable of right now, apparently.

“That was incredible, amazing, so good…” I nibble on her ear lobe and use my tongue on that special spot. I’m shameless, but right now I don’t care.

“But I’m not quite done with you, you know. _Not yet_.”

Her legs clench together and her hand reaches for mine, intertwining our fingers and then placing my palm on her breast.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then. Just relax. I want you to enjoy everything I do to you tonight.”

I squeeze her boob tightly, and then extract myself from her lithe form. I’m so horny right now I have to force myself to go slowly, or at least not to go so fast it jars her out of this natural high she’s riding. I flip her over on her stomach, then with one hand on each hip, I pull her midsection up, getting her on her knees with her arms extended out in front of her. She’s still floppy, but I know the effects of her orgasm have worn off somewhat by now. I wonder if she’s done any research on her own and is trying to keep herself in this relaxed state on purpose.

I scoot behind her, licking my lips as I take in her perfect ass in front of me. We’ve done it from behind many times – it’s one of my favorite positions – but tonight is different. Tonight isn’t doing it from behind, tonight is doing her behind. I am so turned on I don’t think I’ll last five seconds.

I manage to keep enough of my senses to grab the lubricant once more and slather it up and down my shaft, then all over my head. I’m so sensitive and close to exploding that I have to be careful – my own hand is threatening to send me over the edge, which would suck so royally right now.

Finally, I’m ready. Katniss is still lying prone, ass in the air, rocking back and forth slightly. I place my  hands on her hips again, and coax her up to the right height. Now, to distract her.

I reach one hand around her side and slide it up and down her vagina, drenching it in her wetness, then lightly begin circling and rubbing her clit. My dick is pressing into her ass, and her gentle movement is driving me crazy. But I force myself to go slowly, to help her build back up.

“Katniss, give me your hand.”

She groans, but slowly brings one of her arms back so that her hand meets mine at her center. I take her fingers and coat them with my own before sliding them up and down her pussy. Then, using her finger, I start to work her clit once more. I can feel her body responding beneath me.

“Now keep touching yourself, Katniss. Keep fingering your clit, and sliding your fingers in and out of your pussy. I want to feel you come again. But not yet.”

I gently let go of her hand, and smile as I see her arm continue to move and can tell she’s doing just what I’ve said. I straighten back up and use both my hands to squeeze her cheeks, rubbing them and digging my thumbs into her pliant flesh.

“You are such a vixen, Katniss. I love that you want me to talk dirty to you.”

I spread her cheeks and tease her anus with my fingers.

“I get so hard looking at your smooth, round ass.”

I move my hands apart and position my cock against her asshole.

“I can’t keep my fingers off your thighs, your hips, your cheeks. I can hardly breathe watching you touch yourself.”

I gently lean into her, just enough to warn her of what’s coming but still give her a chance to put a stop to it if she’s not sure.

“But what I really can’t believe, what is sending me totally over the edge right now, is that I am going to fuck you in the ass. Right now.”

And I slide into her, slowly but firmly, and the feeling is unimaginable. She is so tight and small and firm and warm and my cock is in fucking heaven! Being inside Katniss, in her pussy, is soft and wet and so satisfying. But this is....so much more. So tight, so complete…my entire dick is being squeezed and the sensation is overwhelming. I can already feel the buildup in my gut, but I force myself to hold back as I hear her whimper.

“Oh my god…” she cries softly.

I still instantly, concern battling with desire. “Are you okay? Kat? Talk to me.”

“I…oh, Peeta,…I think I’m coming!”

And she does. And it’s surreal. And the added pressure on my cock immediately commands all of my attention. I can’t stop myself from lurching into her as my balls tense and every muscle in my gut clenches in on itself. I’m squeezing her hips and ass so tightly the surrounding skin is turning white. She’s rubbing herself so hard I can feel her motions on my cock, buried deep in her ass.

“FUCK! KATNISS!” I finally can’t hold myself back anymore and just let it all out, spasming with how deep and intense the release is. I can’t see for a few seconds, and my whole body is twitching and convulsing. I just came in Katniss’ ass. And it was beyond amazing.

She’s collapsing in front of me, her own orgasm sapping her strength to stay upright. I’m still hard, but manage to slowly back out of her before she completely tumbles onto the bed in a messy heap. I’m not far behind. I roll to the side, behind her once again, and pull her into my arms, kissing whatever part of her head I can reach.

“Holy shit that was…” I can’t even finish.

She tilts her face back to look at me, and I see small tears in the corners of her eyes, causing my stomach to wrench unpleasantly. I immediately prop myself up on my elbow to get a better look at her.

“Oh, Katniss. What’s wrong? Are you okay? Why didn’t you stop me?”

She shakes her head and puts her index finger on my lips.

“No, no. Nothing is wrong. That was just so…intense.” Her voice is weak, tremulous.

I’m not convinced. “Why are you crying, then? Please, tell me if I hurt you.”

She goes to wipe her eyes, seemingly surprised to find them wet. “I didn’t…I’m not really crying. I don’t know. I mean, it was a little painful, but no, Peeta, you definitely did not hurt me.”

I’m so confused. “I don’t understand,” is all I can get out.

She laughs. “You were just so…good. So tender, and careful, and you made me feel so sexy and beautiful and…I think I’m just a little overwhelmed by how _good_ it was.” She looks down shyly. “As much as I wanted to try this with you, I didn’t really expect to like it.”

I start to breathe a sigh of relief. “Oh. And? Did you?”

She looks up at me again, a very naughty smile on her lips. “Johanna was right.”

I cock my eyebrow at her. Not the response I was expecting.

“Unfuckingbelievable.”

I laugh now, totally able to picture our friend using that word to describe this to Katniss.

“Well, now that we’ve done this, I hope you don’t get bored with me in bed since we’ve fulfilled all of your sexual fantasies.”

There’s that naughty look again. “Not yet,” she replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hadn't read any fics about this particular activity, and could not shake this plot bunny, so there you have it. My apologies to anyone I may have offended (hopefully you stopped reading and aren't even seeing this note if that's the case). As for the rest of you, well, very interested to hear what you thought.


End file.
